crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Header
|hint = Failing a bonus round doesn't cost lives, so retry it! |relictimes = PAL: : 1:27:00 : 1:21:16 : 0:59:40 NTSC: : 1:27:00 : 1:21:13 : 0:59:40 Remake: : 1:27:00 : 1:21:12 : 0:59:40 |developertime = Original: 0:56:00 (Andrew Woodworth) Remaster: 0:55.23 |prev = Road Crash |next = Sphynxinator }}Double Header (きょじんさぎょういん でんせつ lit. Giant Worker Legend in Japanese) is the fifteenth level and is the fifth and last level of the third warp room in Crash Bandicoot: Warped and its remake in the N. Sane Trilogy. The levels name is a pun on the baseball term "double header" in reference to the two headed enemies featured in the level. Overview The final medieval themed level of Warped sees Crash travelling through a Medieval village on a rainy and thundery day. Crash will encounter enemies that he met in Toad Village and Gee Wiz. New to this level are Giant Lab Assistants, these enemies attack by swinging their giant clubs at Crash. They cannot be attacked via spin attack and require alternative methods of dealing with them, they can however be successfully dodged with the right timing. Enemies *'Frogs' - These amphibians jump around the path and try to attack Crash. They can be easily killed by either a simple spin or by jumping on them. If a frog attacks Crash, it will then force a kiss on him, revealing that the frog's true form is actually a lab assistant that is dressed like a prince. The wizards will also turn Crash into a frog in this level if he is hit by their magic orbs. *'Goats' - These goats wear a medieval sash and walk back and forth along the path. If Crash is hit by one of these goats, they will ram him with their horns on their heads. *'Sword Wielding Knights' - These foes are actually lab assistants that are disguised as knights. These knights can be seen trying to lift their swords from the ground. When they do lift their swords from the ground, they will spin it in a full circle, before it gets stuck back in the ground. While they are spinning their sword, Crash should avoid getting near them, or else his body will be chopped in half. He can attack the knights while they are trying to get their sword stuck out of the ground. *'Magic Wizards' - These enemies are lab assistants that are disguised as wizards in blue robes. They attack by shooting magic bolts at Crash. If one of the bolts touch Crash, he will then be turned into a frog. Crash can kill these wizards with one spin attack in the NTSC version or two spin attacks in the PAL version (with the first hit destroying their wizard costumes and disabling their attacks). *'Double-Headed Monsters' - These giant monsters are actually lab assistants with two heads. They attack by swinging their clubs simultaneously. If Crash is hit by their clubs, he will fly towards the screen. They cannot be defeated by a simple spin because of their body mass. However, they can be defeated by either jumping on them from another platform, or by the Fruit Bazooka. Once they are defeated, they will lie flat on the ground, giving Crash the chance to jump on them, as they act much like a wider version of an iron arrow crate. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - wooden (bonus round only) *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate *! Crate *Iron Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *Outline Crate *? Crate *Slot Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Walkthroughs Double Header - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 16)|Gem Double Header - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 44)|Relic Crash Bandicoot 3 - N. Sane Trilogy - 105% Walkthrough, Part 20 Double Header (Gem) Music Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Music - Medieval + Ambientation (Double Header) Gallery Double Header Thumbnail.png dh1.png dh2.png Crash Hits The 4th Wall.png dh3.png dh4.png dh5.png dh6.png 3i15.png|Level icon from the load/save screen Double Header Japanese Icon.png|Level icon from the Japanese version Double Header Screenshot 2.jpg 15. Double Header.jpg Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Double Header.png|N. Sane Trilogy Double Header Nsane.jpg Double Header Remastered.png|Remastered level 15_SaveSlotImages_DoubleHeader.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *The giants are strong. However, they can't withstand being stomped on the head. Trivia * In the Japanese version, the Giant Lab Assistants have one head instead of two. The exact reasoning for this is unknown but is assumed to be that Japanese children would find the double headed enemies too frightening. *Crash breaks the fourth wall when a Giant Lab Assistant attacks him. He is sent flying into the camera, and then slides down it and the screen turns black. *There is a glitch in this level's bonus round where sometimes after hitting the ! Crate, the crates it activates won't appear. You will have to die and attempt the bonus round again. This was fixed for the N. Sane Trilogy. *In the Time Trial mode of the N. Sane Trilogy, there are only two Aku Aku Crates instead of the three in the original. The third one which was after the portcullis halfway through the level is now a Basic Crate. *The table of contents in the Brady Games guide for the game refers to this level as "Double Trouble". It is unknown whether this was a mistake or if the level name was changed. es:Double Header fr:Double Header Category:Levels Category:Medieval Levels Category:Castle Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels with Lab Assistants